


Tony's Secret Present

by Stuckonylover (Buckybeardreams)



Series: Stuckony [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Biting, Bucky likes to bite, Hand Jobs, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Multi, Tony uses religion to tease Steve and Steve loves it a little too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26577610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckybeardreams/pseuds/Stuckonylover
Summary: Bucky gets Tony a present, it's not child friendly.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Stuckony [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950127
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	Tony's Secret Present

**Author's Note:**

> This story exists within the same world as The Classifieds, but can be read as a stand alone.
> 
> I didn't add it to the series cuz it's a NSAP series, and I don't wanna frick with the tags

Steve and Bucky took Tony to there apartment. Usually they spent time together in the penthouse, but Bucky had insisted that they go to their floor instead. Tony relented and let them drag him out of the elevator. Tony had helped design the apartment, well, Tony had approved the designs that Pepper sent him. Still, he had never actually set foot in it. He paused in the living room, staring at a portrait on the wall. It was of a man with long hair and flowy clothes. Tony blinked at it. He might not be Christian, but he wasn't completely oblivious.

"Nice, um, Jesus portrait." He said after a moment of examining it.

Steve rolled his eyes and Bucky laughed. Tony grinned at them and followed them into their room, shedding layers on their way.

* * *

Steve was the only one not naked, and it was only his underwear that obscured their view of his perfectly chiseled body.

"So, is this like allowed and all?" Tony questioned as Steve trailed kisses down his chest.

"What?" He muttered against Tony's skin, looking up at the smaller man with hooded eyes, confusion swirling in them.

"Sex with men, on Christmas no less." Tony teased.

Steve just blinked at him, his brows furrowing. The man was having a hard time processing what Tony was asking him through his lust fueled haze.

"Shut up, Tony. Don't upset Stevie right before we fuck him."

Bucky's arms circled Tony's waist, his teeth nibbling at his earlobe. Tony groaned. Steve's lips returned to his skin, kissing up to his neck. He latched on, sucking until the blood rose to the surface. Tony knew Steve was marking him and the thought made him shiver. Steve always did like to leave hickey's on them. Bucky was more inclined to leave bite marks.

"Is that what we're doing? I was under the impression that he was fucking us." Tony snarked.

"Sure, doll. Whatever ya want." Bucky breathed on his neck, scraping his teeth across the sensitive skin.

Tony smirked at his words, grunting when Bucky bit him. He reached his hand down and grabbed Steve through his briefs, making him moan at the unexpected pressure. Steve was still sucking at the other side of his neck and his moan reverberated through Tony.

"Than I want Steve first." Tony said.

Steve whimpered and thrusted into Tony's hand. Tony smirked and squeezed his hard member. He was already leaking. A wet spot forming on his briefs that Tony could feel against his palm. Tony's own cock was hard and slick, the head glistening as beads of precum dribbled out of the slit.

"Hear that, Stevie. He wants you to take him first, then you get to take me." Bucky murmured.

Bucky pressed against Tony's back, forcing him to lean on Steve, so Bucky could pull Steve in for a kiss. Tony tilted his head to watch his two boyfriends make out. His hand stroked Steve through the cloth, Bucky's length pressed up against his backside. There was something very appealing about being in a super soldier sandwich. Tony knows they'd both roll their eyes at him if he told them that. He slipped his hand into Steve's briefs, making skin to skin contact with his hard member.

"Oh Jesus Christ, Tony. Fuck!" Steve moaned.

Tony tsked at his partner, squeezing his dick.

"I'm no expert on the subject of religion, love, but I'm fairly certain, that's blasphemy." Steve was panting as Tony's hand twirled around his head, slicking precum down his length. He gave two slow strokes from base to tip. "That's not very Christian of you." Tony whispered in his ear.

Steve managed to glare at him, before dropping his forehead to Tony's shoulder as Tony's hand set a vigorous pace. He was moaning and thrusting up to meet Tony's hand.

"I'd tell you to shut it, but I think our Stevie's getting off on your words." Bucky said, his breath hot on Tony's neck.

Steve whined, but didn't say anything. His hips still thrusting in time with Tony's hand. Tony mouthed a kiss on his neck. Bucky was watching them, enjoying the show. His boyfriends were beautiful together. Bucky rubbed his length up against Tony. Sliding in between the crease of his cheeks and thrusting up. Tony chuckled, turning his head to throw Bucky a wink and a seductive smirk, before turning his attention back to Steve.

"What do you think, love. Do you want me to stop?"

"No, please, no. Don't stop." Steve begged, he sounded panicked.

His thrusts were becoming more erratic and Tony could tell he was close. Tony didn't think Steve realized that he'd been referring to the words he was saying, but he smirked and continued.

"Well, if this is what sinning feels like, I don't think I want to stop either."

Steve groaned, cumming hard while Tony pumped him. Steve's hips stuttered, then thrusted into his hand a few more times, riding out his orgasm. His cum painted Tony's stomach in thick stripes and the smaller man grinned at the sight.

"Well, it seems our Stevie enjoys blasphemy." Tony said, tilting his head back to kiss Bucky.

Steve panted, his body collapsing against Tony, pushing him back into Bucky's firm chest, Steve's cum wet and hot in between them. Bucky pulled away from Tony's lips with a smirk.

"I think you're right, doll."

"God, that was good." Steve slurred, not really following their conversation.

Bucky and Tony shared an amused look. Yeah, Steve definitely liked that. Tony would file that away for later. Maybe their good little Christian boy wasn't so innocent after all. They stayed still for a few minutes, Tony rubbing Steve's back and Bucky petting his hair while they waited for Steve to fully come down from his orgasm induced high. When Steve pulled back, he had to brace himself on his hands to keep from falling flat on the bed. Tony moved until he was next to Steve and Steve dropped down all the way onto his back. Tony cuddled up to his side, Steve's arm wrapping around him, and ran his tongue and teeth over Steve's nipples. Steve hissed at the sensation, still oversensitive and pushed Tony away. Tony chuckled, but stopped. It wouldn't take long before Steve was hard again anyways. Both enhanced soldiers had short refractory periods.

Bucky retreated to the bathroom to grab a wet washcloth. He cleaned off Tony's chest first, wiping it clean, before moving to Steve. Steve whined at the feel of the cloth on his skin and reached out with his hand to push him away. Bucky tsked and snatched his hand. Steve glared at him, but let him finish cleaning the cum off of him. Bucky tossed the wet wash cloth in the hamper and turned to Tony.

"So, Tony. Are you ready for your present?" Bucky said, a devious look on his face

Tony shot him a confused look.

"I told you I got you a present." Bucky reminded him.

Tony had forgotten all about it. Bucky went over to the dresser and pulled a box out of the top drawer. He brought it back to the bed, kneeling on the mattress. Tony raised his brow at the way Steve flushed bright red at the sight of the box. It was small and he knew it had to be something not child friendly, otherwise he would have gotten it this morning. He took off the lid, peering inside. Tony recognized what it was instantly. He was no stranger to sex toys. To someone more naïve it might have passed for a decorative paper weight. The butt plug was a delicate swirl of blues and, honestly, it was beautiful. He reached in and pulled it out of the box. Tony stared at the glass object in his hand, admiring it. He was half amused and half turned on. Well, he was mostly turned on.

"Whaddya think, doll?" Bucky asked, smirking.

Tony looked up at him.

"I think, if you wanted to play with toys you should have told me. I have a whole drawer of them."

Bucky gave him an exasperated look.

"And why are you waiting until now to mention that?"

"I don't know, I guess I just didn't think my church going boyfriends would be interested in something like that." Tony teased.

Steve groaned.

"Are you ever going to let that go? I seriously regret telling you." He complained.

"Never. Especially after the reaction you had. You looked beautiful cumming for me, love."

Steve blushed and groaned, this time it sounded more aroused than annoyed.

"Bucky doesn't even go to church." He mumbled, trying to change the subject.

"What? I do too." Bucky protested. "Well, at least, I have attended on occasion." He added when Steve shot him a look.

Steve snorted.

"Yeah, when I drag your ass there."

Bucky rolled his eyes, but didn't disagree.

"Anyways, Tony. That's not an excuse. You didn't even know I was Christian until the other week." Bucky pointed out.

Tony grinned at Bucky.

"I know, love. I just like teasing you. I'm actually curious to find out if you have a similar reaction as our blushing boyfriend."

They both glanced at Steve, who was, indeed, blushing again.

"I doubt it." Bucky said.

Tony smashed their lips together, pushing Bucky, until he hit the mattress.

"Can't hurt to find out." Tony said when they broke apart to breath.

"Guess not." Bucky breathed out, licking his lips. "Think you can go another round, Stevie? You never did fuck us."

Steve had the audacity to blush harder at Tony's words, before biting his lips to muffle a moan.

"Always."

Tony muttered something about their damn libidos, and how he was too old for this shit.

"Who do you want first? I know I said I wanted you first, but I'll let you have control this time." Tony said in a louder volume, as though Steve didn't usually take control, though to be fair, Tony had fucked Steve on multiple occasions and he was dying to see Bucky fuck him after the stories he'd heard about them before the serum.

Steve didn't answer, he just shoved Tony off of Bucky, letting him fall onto the bed with a grunt. Tony watched Steve take his place on top of their boyfriend. Bucky laid there, pliant, allowing Steve to pin his arms above his head. Steve bit at his bottom lip, making the man groan. He swooped in for a kiss, swallowing up the sound. Tony's hand reached for his hardening shaft. It was red and angry, throbbing with the need to release. He gave himself a few quick strokes, as he watched his partners make out. Steve pulled back and turned to look at Tony, when he grunted. Steve raised an amused brow. Any signs of the blushing innocence that had appeared on his face earlier had faded away, replaced by an air of arrogance. He reached over and swatted Tony's hand away making the smaller man whine.

"Ah, ah, ah. I don't think so. I'm the only one who gets to touch your cock tonight, sweetheart."

"What?" Tony bit out, annoyed, but also insanely turned on.

Steve plucked the glass object off of the bedsheets where Tony had dropped it. He pressed it into Tony's palm.

"You, can prepare yourself. When I get done with Bucky, I'm going to plug him, then I'm going to fuck you. You're not going to cum until l finish." Steve ordered in a commanding tone, one that made Tony think of him in a uniform, barking out commands to his subordinates.

Tony groaned. This was gonna be one hell of a night, and Tony couldn't be more excited about it. Steve's next words proved him wrong.

"Oh, and Tony? Once I cum inside of you, I'm going to plug you up and let you eat my cum out of Bucky."

Tony's cock jumped and he knew he was definitely even more excited now.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, so that happened. I don't even know what this is
> 
> If you're wondering why the hell Tony is talking like that to Steve, it's because in my series he finds out that Steve and Bucky are Christian while decorating for xmas. So like yeah
> 
> I might write a follow up scene to this where they're actually playing with Tony's new present, but idk
> 
> If you encourage me to, I will be a 1000x more inclined to do so *hint, hint* ;)
> 
> This feels so mild to me, tbh. 
> 
> Writing sex scenes that aren't super long and kinky af is interesting for me. It's like a challenge to dial it back.
> 
> Idk
> 
> I think it's especially hard for me cuz there's no BDSM. I'm like a huge fan of sub Steve and dom Bucky lol
> 
> Also the blue paperweight that's definitely not a paperweight is one hundred percent a reference to Pirates Heart by NotEvenCloseToStraight


End file.
